


I Want Candy

by skaoi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Assumes Deckerstar, F/M, Who is Candy Morningstar?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: In which the writer saw the title of an upcoming episode (2017, dammit!) and this is the only way said writer can consider the ensuing speculation without getting a migraine.  So...here you go.
Title from BowWowWow





	

Lucifer shakes his head then pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, “I can’t believe she’s doing this,” he mutters to himself as he looks back up at the catwalk stage.  His dark eyes take in the room.  Three other stages jut out from the walls into crowds of people who sit, watching, eager for the show to begin.

He takes a deep breath,  _ Father, help me, _ he pleads silently as he recalls the events that brought them to this point.  One of his dancers left a poor employment situation as a showgirl here in Vegas to make a new life for herself in Los Angeles.  Lucifer gave her a job in his club to help finance her return to university and, unfortunately, her previous employer took exception to one of “their girls” getting away and had her hunted down.  Lucifer recalls the unpleasant feeling in his stomach when he found the poor girl’s body in the alley behind Lux.

Because the case originated with LA Homicide, Chloe was allowed to remain as lead investigator even though the case crossed state lines.  She and Lucifer worked closely with an FBI liaison specializing in human trafficking.  The current plan was not Lucifer’s idea.  noPe.  Not. At. All.

Lucifer sighs heavily again as he shifts in his seat.  Charles, the FBI lead remained backstage with the detective while Lucifer watched from the main room.  He groans quietly as he remembers Chloe’s impassioned argument.  

“It’s a perfect set-up,” she said.  “I’m a washed-up movie actress who got famous for being naked.  Totally reasonable that I’d want to try to cash in on this,” she gestured at her body, “before I get too old for it, right?”

Lucifer opened his mouth to protest, “But...we...you...no.  I’ll not have it.  There has to be another way.”   _ All those people...looking....at you like that... _

She patted his chest and smiled sweetly up into his face, “Lucky for me I’m not actually asking you for permission, then, isn’t it?”  She raised up on tip-toes and gave him a peck on the lips before flouncing away, leaving him helpless to do anything but watch.

_ She’s going to be the death of me, I swear, _ he sighs inwardly.

The dim lights in the room go fully black to indicate the show is about to start and Lucifer can’t help the increase in his heart-rate as he fidgets with his cuff then taps his fingers on his table, afraid to look at the stage.

The music starts just as strobe lights begin flashing and four women strut out, one on each stage.

Lucifer’s heart stops as Chloe stalks confidently to the end of her stage to adopt a commanding stance over where he sits.  His mouth goes dry as she smirks down at him, rolling her hips seductively to shake the beaded fringe on her skimpy costume.  She winks and blows a kiss from ruby-red lips before she turns and struts away.

_ Why did I think this is a good idea? _   She thinks to herself.  _  I’m no dancer.  But the look on his face... _

Lucifer doesn’t even hear the throbbing music as he focuses on the athletic blonde in front of him.  A fierce wave of possessiveness rips through him as he remains transfixed,  _ MINE _ .

Chloe appears to ignore him as she interacts with the other patrons along her stage but Lucifer knows better.  He watches her eyes scanning the crowd, assessing and calculating.  Until she looks at him and then the smirk becomes a haughty challenge.  She licks her lips as she drops to her hands and knees, crawling along the stage until she reaches the end.  She leans far forward, almost close enough to touch him.  Then she stops and winks, “Lucifer likes?” she purrs under her breath, knowing damned well he can hear her.

_ Thank Father I’m sitting down _ , he grumbles to himself.  His now-black eyes catch hers and he catches the blush that rises on her cheeks,  _ Oh yes.  Lucifer likes very much. _  Realizing she isn’t unaffected, he decides to have a little fun with their situation as well.  A small grin touches his lips as he sits back in his seat, both feet on the floor, knees slightly spread apart.   _ Come have a seat, darling. _

Chloe stands up and strolls to the back of the stage, swinging her hips and sliding her hands over her body.  The rapturous look on her face encourages the audience to be envious that they can’t join her.  She reaches the back of the stage and wraps her hands around the chrome pole that goes from the floor to the ceiling.  With a naughty grin, she grinds against it and Lucifer can’t help but groan quietly.  

_ They didn’t tell me rope-climbing during training would ever be this useful, _ she thinks to herself as she watches Lucifer’s eyebrows go up.   _ The power on this stage is amazing, _ she muses as she grins at him.  The knowledge that she is responsible for the attention pointed at this stage, and nobody can touch her is liberating.  The knowledge that the one person in the room she wants to touch her will only do so with express permission sends a shiver of delight down her spine.

She tries hard not to laugh as she pulls herself up, hand-over-hand.  She’s not lithe or agile as the other dancers, but she’s strong enough to get by and proceeds to gyrate and slide down the pole.

Lucifer isn’t the only one enraptured by the detective’s performance and she notices a tall red-headed woman near her stage.  A small smile of appreciation graces her lips as she nods approval.  Chloe remembers seeing the woman earlier, talking to the DJ and wonders what the connection is.  Her contact for the show was a short, dark-haired man named Joseph.

The audience interaction portion of the performance is coming up, so Chloe slides the rest of the way down the pole and slinks her way back to the head of the stage, maintaining eye contact with Lucifer the whole way.

At this point in the performance, the DJ introduces the girls, “Give it up for Starr Dust, Crimson Flame, Angel Wing, and Candy Morningstar!”  The crowd applauds politely and Chloe watches Lucifer’s eyebrows shoot up at her chosen stage name.  She steps from the stage onto his table then accepts his help as she steps down.

She pushes against one of his shoulders until he sits down then she leans forward so only he can hear her, “Sit still, Lucifer.  You’re not allowed to touch me,” she finishes with a naughty grin.

He looks confused until she starts gyrating right in front of him, running her hands over her body.  Teasing him mercilessly.  She leans in close enough to feel his warm breath on her skin, “Having fun?” she snickers.  Lucifer simply stares at her with his mouth slightly open.  His nostrils are assaulted with the smell of her perfume, sweat and excitement.   _ This is true evil _ , he thinks.

Chloe presses his knees together then straddles his lap.  She arches and writhes against him, tossing her hair and arching backward as he struggles to stop himself from taking her on the stage right there, audience be damned.

“You play with fire....Candy,” he growls softly as his hands grip his seat tightly.

She grins and turns around so she’s straddling him with her back to his chest, then leans back against him.  The smile grows larger when she notices his reaction to her attention, “Are you going to burn me, Lucifer?” she purrs.

“There will certainly be Hell to pay, my dear,” he whispers in her ear before she gets up and dances away.  She laughs and he watches, mouth still slightly open while she moves around to interact with other patrons, including the tall red-head.  

Chloe catches Lucifer’s eye then nods to send the message.   _ Riiight _ , he thinks as the detective is helped back onto the stage.   _ Of course it’s a ginger. _

Finally, thankfully, the music ends and the show is over.  Lucifer keeps a watch on the red-head as the lights come up and the audience shuffles out.  She makes a bee-line for backstage and Lucifer follows.  The woman enters Chloe’s dressing room and he stops.  The detective might need assistance but he’s not one to barge into a lady’s dressing room uninvited.   _ Even The Devil has limits on rude behavior.  _  Huffing impatiently, he leans forward to put his ear to the door.

He doesn’t have to wait long before he hears Chloe raise her voice, “You didn’t have to kill Sara.”  

The other woman answers, low and angry, “She was my most popular girl and she had a good head on her shoulders.  I was grooming her to take over but she had to screw it all up by leaving.  I had to kill her!”

Needing to hear no more, Lucifer opens the locked door and barges in.  The red-head is taken by surprise and he subdues her easily.  “What did I tell you, Detective?” he asks with a smug expression on his face.  “Soulless ginger!”

Charles and the FBI come in for the official arrest.  Chloe changes back into her regular clothing for the quick flight back to Los Angeles and they dash off to the airport.  

She sinks back into the leather seat of the rented Lear, heaving a sigh of relief and taking a sip from her flute of champagne,  “So glad to be going back home,” she sighs.

He shoots her an enigmatic grin, “One moment, my dear,” he says then disappears to have a word with the pilot.

She casts a suspicious look when he returns, “What did you do?”

Lucifer’s dark eyes capture her blue ones and he kneels in front of her as they feel the plane begin its taxi down the runway.  He smiles as he carefully takes her flute away, tosses back the contents then rests the glass in a seat across the aisle.  His hands are warm as they slide up her thighs and he leans in to brush her lips with his, “You have been very naughty...Candy Morningstar,” he purrs as he moves to nuzzle her ear.  His smile grows as he feels her shiver, “I believe you deserve to be punished.”

Chloe laughs as she settles back in her seat then runs her hand through his thick black curls, “You’re welcome to try.”


End file.
